


Gladiator

by Tracker_Lucifer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: AMV, FGO - Freeform, Fanvid, Fifth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh AMV, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: An AMV for the King of Heroes
Kudos: 2





	Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gladiator (Fate/Gilgamesh aka the King of Heroes AMV)  
> Song: Gladiator by Zayde Wolf  
> Fandom: Fate(Zero/UBW/HF/GO)  
> Notes: I hope you all enjoy this video. Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Tracker_Lucifer


End file.
